Amazing Announcement
by Squintern-1
Summary: It never showed how everybody reacted to the news of the pregnancy so this is how I think it went down. Enjoy!


Dr Cam Saroyan stood around a dead body with Dr Brennan, Dr Hodgins, Angela and Wendell. A body had been brought into the lab at five in the evening, and an hour later they were still here. Dr Brennan was talking about the head wound.

'This pattern created on the skull is blunt force trauma which was caused by a weapon shaped similar to a hammer. Also, just to let you all know I am pregnant. Dr Hodgins there are some particulates in here so could you swab it to find what the weapon is made of.'

Cam stood frozen in shock and could see everyone else doing the same, the second part of her sentence unheard. She remembered that she had once said that Dr Brennan would make a Boolean flow chart before making any large life decisions but it felt like Cam had just been proven wrong. She also remembered ages ago, just before Booth's brain tumour, when they were in a situation just like this and Brennan had unceremoniously declared that she wanted a baby with Booth's sperm. Though her thoughts were loud, in reality it was silent, until Angela gave an annoyed scream which jolted everyone from their minds.

'Temperance Brennan!'

Everyone turned to Angela.

'Sweetie! I thought we discussed that you are NOT going to tell everyone over a dead body!'

Brennan looked towards Angela.

'I seem to recall that conversation now but I temporarily forgot.'

Cam was still in shock. Yes Temperance Brennan had changed for the good since the many years she had first met, and Cam wasn't saying that she couldn't do it, but motherhood was a huge step up for her. Then she realised that, apart from Angela who obviously knew, no one else had said anything. She congratulated Brennan with genuine happiness in her voice.

'Dr Brennan, congratulations!'

Wendell joined in, congratulating her and she was about to reply when Hodgins finally snapped out of it and wrapped Brennan in a hug, careful not to touch her with his gloves.

'Dr B! I'm so happy for you!'

Cam could see that Brennan was not expecting it but instead of pushing him away, she smiled and awkwardly patted him on the back. Another thought struck Cam. Who was the father? She hoped it was Booth. Hodgins had stopped hugging her so she spoke up.

'I really hope I know the father.'

Brennan looked genuinely confused at her statement.

'Why would you hope to know the father of the child?'

Angela smiled knowingly at Cam and answered the question for Brennan.

'Yes. Yes you do.'

Cam saw that both Hodgins and Wendell understood that Booth was the father, and even larger smiles took place on their faces as well as her own.

The doors to the lab slid open and Booth's deep and loud voice was heard.

'Bones where are you? I got the ID from the dental…'

His voice trailed off and he froze as he saw everyone on the platform staring at him.

'What did I do?'

A random thought came into Cam's mind and she spoke to Booth.

'Really? You're still calling her Bones?'

She chuckled on the inside at the look on Booth's face. He looked so terribly confused at her question and it showed in his answer.

'But I've always called her Bones…'

It fell silent again, only this time to be interrupted by Hodgins who was looking at Booth with a grin on his face.

'I'm sorry man. I'm so happy!'

Booth looked even more confused than before.

'Sorry for what?'

Everyone watched as Hodgins walked towards Booth, who was now on the platform, and wrapped him in a giant hug. Cam once again chuckled at Booth, this time because of how awkwardly he was reacting to the sudden hug. His arms remained glued to his side, he didn't even make an attempt to pat him on the back. And Booth said that Brennan was bad with physical contact. Angela spoke up, causing Hodgins to release his hold on Booth.

'I'm sorry Booth. Bren told everyone the news over a body, even though we told her many times not to.'

Booth looked towards Brennan with an exasperated look on his face as he made his way towards her, leaving Hodgins behind.

'Seriously Bones? Both Angela and I told you so many times not to tell everyone this joyous news over a dead body, yet here we are!'

Cam saw that Brennan looked a bit sheepish.

'Sorry Booth, I forgot.'

Brennan was both Booth's strong and weak point, and he smiled as he instantly forgave her, resting his hand on its normal place on the small of her back. Wendell, who still had a huge grin on his face, looked towards Booth.

'Hey, congratulations man! I'm really happy for you both!'

Booth thanked him and Cam spoke up.

'Congratulations to the both of you! This is such big news!'

Booth's thanks were interrupted by Hodgins and everyone turned to face him.

'WAIT. Ang, you knew about this and didn't tell me?'

Cam laughed along with everyone else at the hurt in his voice and Angela replied.

'Everyone knows how much I love to gossip, but if someone really doesn't want me to tell something, I won't.

'Not even your husband?'

'Sorry babe.'

Cam spoke up.

'OK. Let's give this news the celebration it deserves. We can't go to the founding father because Dr Brennan can't drink, so let's go to the diner and celebrate!'

Everyone whooped in agreement except for the woman of the hour.

'But we just got this case to solve and-'

Cam immediately cut her off.

'No. We are celebrating. At the diner. Now. And I'm telling you as your boss.'

Angela piped in as well.

'C'mon sweetie! We need to celebrate!'

But what really convinced her, as always, was Booth. Brennan looked towards him and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Cam sighed with happiness. As clichéd as it sounded, they really were made for eachother. Brennan finally sighed.

'Fine. I guess I'll come.'

There were cheers all around and lab coats and gloves were taken off to head out. They walked towards the doors and were surprised to see Sweets walking in, who looking even more surprised to see the whole group leaving.

'Wow. Ok. Where are you all going?'

Booth was about to speak when Wendell got there first.

'Oh na, nothing much. We're just going to the diner to celebrate the fact that Dr B is pregnant with Booth's kid!'

Cam laughed. Wendell had tried to keep his tone neutral in order to surprise Sweets but his voice had grown excited and the smile came back on his face as he finished his sentence. Sweets jaw hit the ground as he looked at Booth and Brennan who were standing side by side.

'You're not joking right?! That would just be cruel!'

Brennan spoke up.

'No Sweets. I am indeed pregnant and Booth is the one who impregnated me.'

Booth shook his head and everyone else laughed at the way she put it. Sweets however was still in shock but shook his had and ran towards them, throwing one arm around Booth and another around Brennan, clinging to them, his voice sounding like he was almost in tears.

'I'm so happy for the both of you! This is so exciting!'

Cam chuckled. At times it seemed like Sweets was a child, and Booth and Brennan his parents. She watched as the two of them smiled but awkwardly patted Sweets on the back, who after a few long seconds finally moved away.

Sweets stared at the two of them with a silly grin on his face and everyone laughed. Sweets then fixed his gaze on Brennan's stomach, as if he could see the baby inside. Booth waved his hand infront of Sweets face and spoke with a slightly annoyed tone.

'Hey. Sweets. Cut it out.'

Sweets took his eyes off Brennan and gave Booth a sheepish smile. Cam got everyone's focus back on why they were walking out in the first place.

'OK people. Let's get this show...to the diner!'

Everyone voiced their agreements and started moving again.

The last thing that could be heard in the lab, were the sounds of groans as Sweets suggested that the child be named Lance.


End file.
